disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Príncipe Encantado
|- align="center" | colspan="2" class="roundy" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |19 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Masculino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Azul |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Preto |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Branca |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |O Rei (pai) A Rainha (mãe, falecida) Cinderela (esposa) Chad (filho em Descendentes) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Se casar com Cinderela |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Cinderela, dança, romance, lutas de espada. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Perder a garota de seus sonhos (Cinderela), não conseguir alcançar seus objetivos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Bom |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Príncipe, marido de Cinderela |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Castelo do Rei |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Interprete | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Tim Phillips (em Once Upon a Time) Chris Pine (em Caminhos da Floresta) Richard Madden (no filme de 2015) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |William Phipps (diálogos, no filme original) Mike Douglas (cantando, no filme original) Christopher Daniel Barnes Matt Nolan (em Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Jorge Goulart (filme original) Felipe Grinnan (2002-atualmente) Gabriel Noya (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Nestor Chiesse (apenas em Caminhos da Floresta) Andreas Avancini (apenas no filme live-action de 2015) |} Príncipe Encantado (nomeado como Príncipe Henry em alguns produtos) é o interesse amoroso de Cinderela no filme homônimo de 1950 e em suas seqüelas. No entanto, ele só fez mais aparições no terceiro e último filme: Uma Volta no Tempo. Ele foi dublado por William Phipps no primeiro filme, e atualmente é dublado por Christopher Daniel Barnes. Perfil Desenvolvimento Em versões anteriores do roteiro, o príncipe originalmente desempenha um papel maior e teve um caratér mais desenvolvido do que ele finalmente recebeu na versão final do filme. Em uma abertura abandonada, o príncipe foi mostrado caçando um veado, mas no final da sequência, era para ser revelado que o príncipe e o veado eram na verdade amigos. Em um final abandonado alternativo, depois que o duque descobriu a identidade de Cinderela, ela foi mostrada sendo levada para o castelo para ver o príncipe novamente, que fica surpreso ao saber que a Cinderela era na verdade uma criada, em vez de a princesa que ele pensou que ela era, mas os sentimentos do príncipe para ela eram fortes demais para serem incomodados por isso e ele abraçou a futura princesa. Personalidade O Príncipe Encantado só recebeu uma verdadeira personalidade no capítulo final da franquia. Ele se mostrou bem-humorado, vital, e gosta de luta de espadas com seu pai e danças de salão. Ele também foi revelado como sendo um romântico, uma vez que ele expressa seus sentimentos verdadeiros facilmente. Seu amor por Cinderela é muito poderoso, tanto que ele foi capaz de pular de uma janela para que ficassem juntos (literalmente).Pouco a pouco, ele conseguiu se libertar do feitiço da Sra. Tremaine. Aparições ''Cinderela (filme) No primeiro filme, o Rei lança um baile de boas-vindas e todas as mulheres devem participar de modo que o príncipe possa encontrar uma companheira. O príncipe dançou valsa com Cinderela, e logo depois, os dois tiveran um encontro romântico. Quando o relógio da torre deu o sinal de que era meia noite, Cinderella teve que ir sem explicar o porquê. O Grão-Duque tentou impedi-la, mas não teve sorte. O Príncipe Encantado ordenou o Grão-Duque para encontrá-la, algo que ele conseguiu. O Príncipe Encantado se casou com Cinderela e eles viveram felizes para sempre. Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade thumb|250px|O Príncipe Encantado em ''[[Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade.]]O Príncipe Encantado reapareceu na sequela do filme. Na primeira história, ele e Cinderela acabam de voltar de sua lua de mel, mais ele descobre que terá que sair, para viajar com seu pai. Enquanto isso, Cinderela deve aprimorar seus modos como princesa e criar um baile para o retorno do príncipe e do rei. Quando eles voltam, Cinderela prepara uma linda festa, aprovada pelo rei. Ela convidou diversos amigos do rei, assim como seus própios amigos da aldeia. ''Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo thumb|250px|Príncipe Encantado em ''[[Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo.]]No prólogo o príncipe teve um papel maior e foi o segundo personagem principal pela primeira vez. O Príncipe Encantado foi magicamente hipnotizada pela Sra. Tremaine que roubou a varinha mágica da Fada Madrinha. Devido ao encanto, o príncipe acreditava que Anastasia era a garota que ele dançou no baile. Como seu pai, o príncipe sabia que ao tocar a mão de Anastasia, ele não sentiria o mesmo que sentiu por Cinderela. Quando o Príncipe Encantado dançou com Anastasia, ele acabou descobrindo que não sentiu nada. Quando Cinderela foi banida do reino por Tremaine, Jaq e Tata convenceram o príncipe de que Cinderela era a menina que ele estava realmente apaixonado. Príncipe Encantado percebeu que os ratos faziam sentido, e foi resgatar Cinderella. Após o resgate, ele e Cinderela voltaram ao reino para mostrar ao pai e ao Grão-Duque. Durante o casamento, a Sra. Tremaine planejou tranformar tanto Cinderella quanto Anastasia em sapos. Usando a espada, o príncipe refletiu a magia, e em vez disso, tanto Sra. Tremaine e sua filha Drizella foram transformadas em sapos. O príncipe então se casou com a Cinderela e uniu Anastasia com a sua família. ''O Point do Mickey O Príncipe Encantado faz diversas aparições no desenho "''O Point do Mickey", geralmente com Cinderela. ''Princesa Kilala Ao visitar o mundo de Cinderela, Kilala deve obter a tiara da Cinderela, que foi roubada por Tremaine para fazer lavagem cerebral no Príncipe Encantado. Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:104Thomas1.jpg.jpg|thumb|250px|Príncipe Thomas em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Em Once Upon a Time, o Príncipe Encantado é renomeado como Príncipe Thomas (pois o Príncipe Encantado foi o apelido para o Príncipe). Aqui, ele e seu pai, o Rei estão criando um baile, onde ele se apaixona por Cinderela. Mais tarde, ele defende-la de Rumplestiltskin, que Cinderela havia prometido nada em troca de ir para o baile e agora está querendo o seu primogênito. Quando ela descobre que ela está grávida, ela tenta fugir. Mas Thomas e Príncipe James elaboram um plano para capturar Rumplestiltskin. O plano obtem êxito, mas Thomas desaparece. Rumplestiltskin diz que ela nunca vai ver Thomas novamente até que o contrato seja cumprido. Em Storybrooke, ele é Sean Herman. Ele é visto pela primeira vez quando confrontado por Emma sobre Ashley (Cinderela) e seu bebê. Ele explica que deixou Ashley pois seus pais proibiram eles de estarem juntos, mas depois decide desobedecê-los e se reconcilia com Ashley. Algumas semanas depois, no Dia dos Namorados, ele Ashley em casamento, fazendo-a sua noiva. Não se sabe se eles já se casaram. ''Caminhos da Floresta [[Arquivo:Into-the-woods-movie-screenshot-chris-pine-prince-charming.png|thumb|250px|Encantado em ''Caminhos da Floresta.]]O Príncipe Encantado, simplificado como "Príncipe de Cinderela", é um personagem em Caminhos da Floresta, filme live-action de 2014 da Disney. Ele é interpretado por Chris Pine. Ele aparece no baile, aonde se apaixona por Cinderela. Eles se casam, no entanto, ele acaba decepcionando Cinderela, quando ela descobre sua infidelidade. Quando ela vai até o túmulo de sua mãe, que foi destruído, o Príncipe pergunta por que ela chora, e Cinderela afirma que se ele é assim hoje, como poderá ser um bom rei no futuro. Como Cinderela abandona o Príncipe, ela vai viver com o Padeiro, e não se sabe exatamente qual foi o final do personagem ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) thumb|250px|Richard Madden é o Príncipe Encantado "Kit" no filme de 2015.O Príncipe Encantado desempenha um papel importante no remake de 2015 em live-action, interpretado por Richard Madden. Nesta versão do clássico original, animado, o Príncipe Encantado é conhecido como "Kit", e geralmente se envolve em grupos de caça e aulas de esgrima. Durante uma de suas caçadas, Kit encontra uma garota com o nome de Ela. Embora o encontro é breve, Kit quase que imediatamente se apaixona por Ela, formando uma obsessão romântica. Mais tarde, ele logo encontra seu pai, o Rei, que está à beira da morte, e como um desejo de morte, o rei pede que Kit encontre sua noiva em um baile próximo. No entanto, a lei estabelece que Kit só pode casar com uma princesa, o que Ela não é. Mesmo assim, o encantador príncipe consegue convencer seu pai a permitir que cada donzela elegível possa participar do baile, ao invés de apenas realeza, o que ele aceita. No baile, Ela retorna, mas antes que seus nomes possam ser ditos, as doze badaladas, a bela donzela corre do baile. Na sequência destes acontecimentos, o rei dá a permissão a Kit para encontrar seu verdadeiro amor, antes de morrer, e uma missão é iniciada para encontrar Ela, usando o sapatinho de cristal que ela deixou para trás. Na missão, no entanto, o Grão-Duque trama para sabotar o relacionamento de Kit com Ela, com a ajuda de Lady Tremaine. Embora a Duque tente manipular o Príncipe, Kit meramente torna-se ainda mais determinado a encontrar o seu amor, e logo consegue fazê-lo. Antes que o Duque e Lady Tremaine possam ser presos por conspiração, eles fogem do reino. No final, Kit e Ela se casam, tornando-se rei e rainha, bem como os monarcas mais amados do reino. Descendentes No filme do Disney Channel, Encantado tem um filho com Cinderela chamado Chad. Ele faz uma pequena aparição sem falas na coroação do Príncipe Ben como Rei de Auradon, junto com sua esposa e filho. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|112px|Príncipe Encantado como é visto na série de jogos Kingdom HeartsPríncipe Encantado é um protagonista destaque no mundo Castle of Dreams no Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ele é o futuro rei de Castelo de Sonhos, que serve como interesse amoroso de Cinderela, casar-se com ela e salvá-la dos males da Sra. Tremaine após os eventos do baile. Ele é o herdeiro do trono do Castelo dos Sonhos, e dança com Cinderela no baile, se apaixonando por ela. Durante o baile, eles foram encurralados por um poderoso Unversed que mais tarde foi derrotado por Terra, esta perturbação no entanto, não perturbar o seu romance e eles começaram a dançar. Quando chega a meia noite, Cinderela foge e o príncipe pega seu sapatinho de cristal. O príncipe lança então uma busca pela menina que dançou com ele. Ele diz ao Grão-Duque para encontrar qualquer donzela que encaixe o sapatinho de cristal, ele então encontra Cinderela na casa das Tremaine, casa com ela e, assim, salvá-la da vida de servidão, que tinha vivido com a madrasta e suas irmãs. Durante os créditos finais, ele foi visto dançando com a Cinderela no baile com Jaq e a Fada Madrinha olhando da varanda. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Príncipe Encantado recebendo uma criança em um dos parques da Disney.Príncipe Encantado é um personagem raro para aparecer na Disney, embora seja visto comumento cumprimentando as pessoas. Ele geralmente aparece em muitos shows e desfiles. Encantado é o personagem central de ''Prince Charming Regal Carrousel. Ele pode ser visto ao lado de Cinderela em One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On!. ''Fantasmic! No ''Fantasmic!, o Príncipe Encantado faz diversas aparições. Sua primeira aparição é dançando com Cinderela, juntamente com outros príncipes e princesas da Disney. Príncipe Encantado depois aparece no topo do Mark Twain Riverboat ou no Steamboat Willie (dependendo do parque). Príncipe Encantado também é visto durante a sequência de Cinderela no Tokyo DisneySea. ''Dream Along with Mickey'' Príncipe Encantado aparece junto com Cinderela no programa ao vivo Dream Along with Mickey no Magic Kingdom. Quando Minnie deseja ser uma princesa, as princesas e os príncipes da Disney concedem o seu desejo. Eles são Aurora, Phillip, Branca de Neve, o Príncipe, Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado. Trivialidades *Seu nome nunca é revelado, ele realmente nunca é referido como "príncipe encantado" no filme. Seu nome foi mencionado somente nas mercadorias e, mais recentemente, em Kingdom Hearts e Príncipe Charming Regal Carrossel. *Príncipe Encantado foi o primeiro Disney Príncipe para participar de um dueto com seu interesse amoroso respectivo. O segundo foi Aladdin com a princesa Jasmine. *Ele é o primeiro príncipe a ser apresentado em uma festa de casamento. O segundo é o príncipe Eric com Ariel, e o terceiro é o príncipe Naveen com Tiana. *É o primeiro a dançar com seu interesse amoroso no filme, o segundo é o príncipe Phillip. *Diferente do príncipe de Branca de Neve, ele é o primeiro a ter um diálogo maior. *Também é o segundo Príncipe da Disney a viver em um castelo, sendo o primeiro Frederick de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, o segundo Eric de A Pequena Sereia e o quarto Adam de A Bela e a Fera. *Vem também a ser o primeiro príncipe que tem seu pai no filme. O príncipe Phillip é o segundo, Hércules o terceiro e Naveen o quarto. *É o primeiro príncipe de cabelo preto, o segundo é Eric, terceiro Aladdin e Li Shang o quarto. *Ele foi referenciado em A Princesa e o Sapo. Um dos bonecos de Charlotte é o Príncipe Encantado, usando seu traje do segundo filme. *Ele é o primeiro príncipe que dançou com seu interesse amoroso antes de conhecer ela. *Também é o primeiro príncipe dublado por Christopher Daniel Barnes, o segundo é o príncipe Eric. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Caminhos da Floresta Categoria:Deuteragonistas Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes